the_beatles_collectorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Recently added items The Beatles Collectors News *2012 - Julian's Everything Changes album released on clear vinyl *31 July 2012 - thenewno2's thefearofmissingout *5 June 2012 - Yellow Submarine Songtrack remastered, re-issued, now available as a digipak *5 June 2012 - Yellow Submarine released on Blu-ray *5 June 2012 - Yellow Submarine re-released on DVD *21 May 2012 - Paul's Ram reissued, deluxe edition box set *21 May 2012 - Paul's Ram reissued, special edition CD *21 May 2012 - Paul's Ram reissued, special edition LP *21 May 2012 - Paul's Ram reissued, standard edition CD *1 May 2012 - George's Early Takes - Volume 1 released on CD *1 May 2012 - George's Early Takes - Volume 1 released on LP *24 April 2012 - Strange Fruit: The Beatles' Apple Records DVD *6 February 2012 - Paul's Kisses on the Bottom released on CD *6 February 2012 - Paul's Kisses on the Bottom released on LP *30 January 2012 - Ringo's Ringo 2012 released on CD *30 January 2012 - Ringo's Ringo 2012 released on LP *5 December 2011 - James' The Complete EP Collection ''collection *8 November 2011 - To-be-titled double album of Tony Sheridan material *3 October 2011 - Paul's ''Ocean's Kingdom released on CD *3 October 2011 - Paul's Ocean's Kingdom released on LP *3 October 2011 - Julian's Everything Changes album *27 September 2011 - thenewno2's EP002 *13 September 2011 - 1 remastered, reissued, now available as a digipak *29 June 2011 - "Rock and Roll Music" Japanese 45th anniversary reissue on red vinyl DVD/Blu-ray of the month Yellow Submarine Once upon a time...or maybe twice, the unearthly paradise of Pepperland was taken over by the evil Blue Meanies. All looked hopeless...until the Fab Four sailed in to save the day with humor, music and, of course, their yellow submarine. Now restored with Dolby Digital 5.1 surround sound and featuring classic Beatles tunes including the never-before-seen animated sequence "Hey Bulldog"... ''find out more! Book of the month 'Stories Behind the Songs - John Lennon' ''John Lennon's life in the years between 1970 and his tragically young death in 1980 were eventul and fascinating. He moved from stardom in the world's biggest pop group, to global peace campaigner and figurehead for radical causes. He left England for a new life in the USA with Yoko Ono. There was a bizarre interlude of 18 months – his famous "lost weekend" – when John ran off with Yoko's secretary May Pang and descended into alcoholism. Reunited with Yoko, he abandoned... find out more! Album/Single of the month The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl Over twelve years ago The Beatles appeared for the first time at the Holly-Wood Bowl in Los Angeles. It was not long after they had made their first im-pact on the United States, but already two years after I had signed them to a record contract for EMI. Frankly, I was not in favor of taping their per formance. I knew the quality of recording could not equal what we could do in the studio, but we thought we would try anyhow. Tech-nically, the results were... find out more! Start a new articleTo write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Site administration